


Tamâmebrulu Id-Mudtu (Lullabies of the Heart)

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comic, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, even kings catch colds. After the reclamation of Erebor, Thorin finds himself confined to his bed. Luckily, his dear friend Bilbo Baggins is on hand to ensure he complies with Óin's strict orders for rest. (A multi-chapter Bagginshield comic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'd like to say that both Tumblr and AO3 are awful platforms for posting comics, so I apologize for the format. The first two chapters were already posted to Tumblr earlier this year.
> 
> I want to thank McManatea and yubiwamonogatari for their invaluable beta work, help with Khuzdul, help with writing the summary, and lovely input on this first chapter!

 


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter about the next day. Bilbo worries about Thorin, and Thorin is very happy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin's first speech bubble is in another font because he's speaking in Khuzdul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (they're gay!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally importing this chapter into AO3! I'm working on the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy re-reading this one.
> 
> Thanks to mcmanatea for the beta work!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I'm posting this chapter on AO3! I hope you'll enjoy the uninterrupted reading of it!
> 
> And as always, thank you to McManatea for the invaluable beta and suggestions!! ♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> This story began as a sort of a reward for a donation made for the liveblogs back in 2015, but then, a patron of mine asked for me to continue it! And it became this multi-chapter fluff behemoth! I'll be adding the next ones as soon as possible ♥
> 
> "Pebble" referring to baby dwarves is an invention of our dear @HattedHedgehog on tumblr!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr (@rutobuka2) if you want to see more stuff!


End file.
